


Another Day of Sun

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar





	

_I think about that day_  
_I left him at a Greyhound station_  
 _West of Santa Fe_  
 _We were seventeen, but he was sweet and it was true_  
 _Still I did what I had to do_  
 _Cuz I just knew_

You stare across the small coffee house as you meet his eyes.

“Well. Fancy seeing you here, love.” Jacob remarks as he sets down his tea on the table he was previously sitting at and stands up.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you again.” You reply with your head down, afraid to meet his eyes and open your mind back to the past.

“How have you been?” He asks and you want to cry.

“I’ve been better.” You answer and he takes a hold of your chin and tips it towards him.

“So have I,” Jacob says and in that moment, you realize that the two of you both regret the past.

_Summer Sunday nights_  
_We’d sink into our seats_  
 _Right as they dimmed out all the lights_  
 _The Technicolor world made out of music and machine_  
 _It called me to be on that screen_  
 _And live inside its sheen_

* * *

You play with the rim of your coffee cup as Jacob looks over the ocean on the bench the two of you have decided to sit on.

“How’s Evie?” You inquire and he smiles gently.

“Still with Greenie. Just landed some position with some politician back in London. Honestly, I expected it.” Jacob replies and you laugh in agreement. You think back to how Evie was your first friend in high school after you and she had been partners for a project back in freshmen year for high school. How you had encouraged her to go out with Henry.

How she had introduced you to her brother.

“I saw her back in April. She seemed happy.” You nod.

“She is.” Jacob agrees and exhales. “You know, she asked about you. And my mum. And my dad.”

“Wow. Didn’t realize I made that much of an impression on your parents.” You remark.

“I don’t think you realize how much of an impression you left on all of us.” He replies and you smile bitterly.

“I don’t think you know how much of an impact you made on me.” You reply and the two of you sit there awkwardly as waves push and recede on the sand.

_‘Cuz maybe in that sleepy town_  
_He’ll sit one day, the lights are down_  
 _He’ll see my face and think of how he used to know me_

* * *

You see Jacob again as you walk through the local park from work. He waves at you from the opposite entrance to the park as you try to keep both your messenger bag and day bag balanced on your shoulders.

“Still as overachieving as before, huh?” Jacob comments as he gestures towards your things before you shoot him a look.

“It’s called being a law student, Jacob.” You respond as you shift one of the two straps on your shoulder.

“No, love, it’s called being Evie Frye.” He replies and you roll your eyes.

“Still having fun with theater?” You ask sarcastically and this time you swear it’s a genuine smirk instead of his trademark Jacob Frye smirks. The one that he used when the two of you were living in Crawley.

‘ _Crawley._ ’ You sigh painfully. So many cherished memories. So much more equally painful ones.

“I’m actually starring in a small production two hours away from here. We just finished for tonight.” Jacob informs and you want to drop your bags to hug him. It was only a little tug in the back of your mind that stops you, once again reminding of you the raw pain that you thought had healed.

“Then what are you doing here?” You question cautiously. After all, the only way to get into the city was by train. Unless…

“Wanted to see the sights in the city. There isn’t much to see from where I’m working.” He shrugs and you know there’s more to the story.

“You wanted to see me.” You state bluntly and Jacob laughs.

“I did want to try and see you again, but believe me there is much more here than the small town that’s being used for production.” He nods and you smile to yourself slightly. Just ever so slightly.

“Alright fine, you little twat. You win. Meet me here tomorrow at noon, I’ll show you around. My professor canceled their lecture tomorrow.” You offer and you see his eyes light up ever so slightly again.

“Sounds like a plan, love.” Jacob agrees and kisses your cheek quickly before turning around and waving behind him.

With your free hand, you move to touch your cheek as you stare at his slowly fading form.

_‘Did he just?_ ’ You think before shaking out of your thoughts and walking the rest of the way home.

_Behind these hills I’m reaching for the heights_  
_And chasing all the lights that shine_  
 _And when they let you down_  
 _You’ll get up off the ground_  
 _As morning rolls around_  
 _And it’s another day of sun_

* * *

You sit on one of the many park benches scattered around the park as you check your watch again for the third time in a row.

_‘Don’t worry Y/N, it’s Jacob. What can you expect?_ ’ You remind yourself as you feel the bench creak slightly and you turn your head slightly to see the devil smirking at you.

“Didn’t think you would show up on time.” You remark.

“Didn’t think you were keeping score,” Jacob replies and you smirk.

“You ready?” You ask and he stands up with an extended hand.

“You know I am.” He answers and you take his hand as you take him to your first destination.

_And some day as I sing the song_  
_A small-town kid will come along_  
 _That’ll be the thing to push him on and he’ll go_

* * *

“Didn’t think you were telling the truth about the sights.” Jacob replies as the two of you settle into a small table at a cafe.

“When have I ever lied to you?” You ask with a shrug.

“The sugarcubes, the turkey and the bloody cake.” He answers and you shrug.

“That wasn’t me.” You respond as you quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Sure it wasn’t,” Jacob says sarcastically and lounges back onto the bench as he puts a pair of sunglasses on and tips his flat cap forward to cover his face more.

“Worried you’ll be recognized?” You tease and he gives you a genuine smirk again.

“Maybe after the production’s released, yeah.” He sighs as he settles himself into his chair. “You know, there’s going to be a red carpet for the debut premiere.”

“Really? Who are you going to take?” You ask as you take a sip of water from the bottle you bought from the cafe.

“Well, I was thinking about you, love.” Jacob answers and you want to spit your water out.

“What?” You manage to sputter out as you swallow your water.

“I was thinking about taking you. My sister’s busy with Greenie and the British Parliament and my mother can’t make all of the trips to the screenings.” Jacob says casually.

“And you think I can make it to all of them? Where are you even going for your screenings?” You question.

“They’re planning on debuting it here before they head off to Cannes, London, Barcelona and Hong Kong. At most, it’s going to take a month.” He answers.

“A month? Jacob, I am going to miss so much school in that time!” You exclaim.

“It’s only a month, love. Don’t you have study groups and friends that will gladly help you out?” Jacob counters and you sigh.

“Yes, but-” You protest but Jacob shushes you.

“You can handle it, love. Besides you have the chance to see my sister again after we all graduated.” Jacob points out.

“Fine. I’ll consider it. Anything else?” You sigh.

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” He states and now you really wish you could perform a spit take.

“Excuse me?” You say, stunned.

“I’m sorry for what happened before we graduated. For what I said and what I did to you.” Jacob repeated. “I was a stupid lad and I didn’t know what I was going to do after we left school.”

“Jacob…” You try to interject but he shakes his head.

“I guess, I just wanted to come here to apologize for the past. You don’t even have to say yes to my offer. It’s my way of saying sorry for the shit that happened then.” He sighs. You immediately reach for his hand and give him a soft smile.

“I’m sorry too. For not calling earlier and for not saying something before yesterday at that cafe. I didn’t want to…open that part of my life again.” You tell him and he takes hold of your hand as well.

“I guess we both have a lot to talk about,” Jacob says and you nod as you smile even wider.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” You agree as Jacob plays with your fingers.

“Do you think we could try again? Do you even want to?” He asks and you sit there for a second before nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want to try again.” You say. “I need to.”

“So do I, love. So do I.” Jacob grins at you and you finally manage to meet his eyes and smile widely once again.

_When they let you down_  
_The morning rolls around_  
 _It’s another day of sun_  
 _The day has just begun_  
 _It’s another day of sun_  
 _It’s another day of sun_


End file.
